Question: Simplify the following expression. $ (1 + (5 - 8 \times 4)) \times 8 $
Answer: $ = (1 + (5 - 32)) \times 8 $ $ = (1 + (-27)) \times 8 $ $ = (1 - 27) \times 8 $ $ = (-26) \times 8 $ $ = -26 \times 8 $ $ = -208 $